bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akita Kuhouin
Akita Kuhouin (秋田クウ, Kuhouin Akita) also known as the Lady of the Lake, is a shinigami that escaped persecution by the Central 46 for the crimes of terrorism and for being a vigilante. Shortly after escaping into a self-imposed exile, Akita met up with various members of The Rogues and quickly became one of the groups Captains. After besting Shirosuke Satonaka with her skills, Shiro's brother Van took an interest an her and extended an offer to join the Shuffle Alliance, where she is the sole female among a group of men and holds the title of Queen of Hearts. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities String Manipulation Utilizing the tightly compacted string stored in the bells placed on her hair, Akita battles most of her opponents without having to rely on her zanpakuto at all. The strings are used to affect a person's facial feature and are sharp enough to tear up solid earth and even steel with nothing, with Akita using nothing but the vibrations of her fingers to change the strength. Akita is regarded as one of the most versatile abilities out of all the members of The Rogues, as her string manipulation comprises both attack and defense using the same weapon. Her fluid, yet accurate movement when utilizing her string manipulation techniques, has earned Akita the name Lady of the Lake; an epithet which, albeit sounding harmless enough, is one of the most feared names in Soul Society. The arts can be described as integration of the feminine movements with surprising amount of power. Yun has described Akita's battle movements as an intricate dance that the normal eye cannot hope to fathom. The reason for Akita's strings' unnatural strength is the amount of vibration applied on them by her fingers. Though it is hard to imagine how to make the countless strings vibrate whilst performing the intricate techniques, Akita seems to be able to do so naturally. This vibration technique must be particularly potent as Akita's string shields can protect her from virtually any physical attack. *'Kyūryū' (急流, "Torrent"): Kyūryū is a technique that focuses on immobilizing enemies by binding their limbs with Akita's long threads and become lace with her spiritual energy. These threads emanate from Akita's hands incredibly quickly and are undetectable by anyone aside from those able to track acute signatures of spiritual energy. While completely binding an opponent takes time, they can be partially bound more rapidly to slow and disorientate their movements. These threads can be forcibly dispersed by a sufficiently powerful burst of spiritual energy as long as it does not require much movement as they risk causing damage to themselves. *'Reisei Nami' (冷静波, "Calm Waves"): The Reisei Nami technique allows Akita to synchronize the movements of multiple allies by using her threads. Once this is used on an ally, the threads allow Akita to influence their movements similar to a puppet on a string. Akita does not completely control the movements of her allies, but merely enhances them. This allows a group of fighters to fight as one and greatly increase their co-operative fighting abilities. This technique cannot be used forcefully, as in order to gain control of an ally effectively they must consent to Akita's help. Zanpakuto Category:The Rogues Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Females Category:Shuffle Alliance Category:Soul Society Residents Category:Rogue Captain